


she does as she pleases (she knows that you need it)

by ElasticElla



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Relationships, Dark, F/F, Fisting, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Shiv shakes the thoughts out of her head- there’s a family meeting today, and she needs to be at her best. It’s vampires only, a blatant way to keep out anyone that hasn’t married in yet.
Relationships: Willa Ferreyra/Siobhan "Shiv" Roy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	she does as she pleases (she knows that you need it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> the most anon fic to ever aNoN
> 
> title/mood from ellise's lilith

“I don’t understand, if we’re getting married why does it matter-” 

Shiv tunes the rest out. It’s a weekly argument, truly can’t even be called that- more like a weekly begging from Tom to turn him. He’s been getting more insistent, one of her idiot brothers must have taunted him. 

Shiv kisses him, eating the rest of his words and nicking his lip. Her tongue swipes over the bead of blood that comes up, and Tom reacts as he always does. Goes on his merry way with a smile, and Shiv will miss this. (Eternity sounds like a long fucking time, but she knows Tom will be completely devoted to her. What more could she ask for.) 

Shiv shakes the thoughts out of her head- there’s a family meeting today, and she needs to be at her best. It’s vampires only, a blatant way to keep out anyone that hasn’t married in yet. For in-laws she only expects Marcia, mommy dearest doesn’t like showing up and Rava only comes when Ken is frying his head. (He took to immortality worst.)

Shiv pulls one of the servers into her lap, ended up arriving first. Marcia is surprisingly late, the bitch gets off on playing hostess and evil step-mother. She reminds herself of the time her teeth sunk into a human Marcia as she bites the server, how sweet she screamed as she tried to stay silent, and a calm settles over her. She drinks until the girl’s pulse starts to slow, sends her away. 

Not a moment too soon as Roman and Kendall arrive arguing over petty crap. Marcia joins them next, with an apology that their father can’t make it. 

“To the meeting he fucking set up?” Roman drawls, and Marcia doesn’t blink. 

Shiv doesn’t let herself think of the work meetings she moved to make Dad’s last minute lunch invitation. He’s never cared about her political work, doesn’t think it’s powerful enough. Pfft. “Whatever, let’s have a nice meal together and leave.” 

“That sounds nice sis,” Ken says absently, typing on his phone. 

Roman rolls his eyes, “You’re only saying that because you already ate. There’s blood on your cheek.” 

He’s lying, but her face still twitches and Roman grins. 

“Oh fuck you.” 

Connor finally arrives, Willa on his arm, and everyone starts talking at once. 

“You turned the fucking call girl? Are you kidding me Con-”  
“Have you spoken with your father?”  
“There’s no way she sucks cock that good.”  
“Jesus, how high were you when you did that?” 

Marcia clears her throat, “Ahem, where did you elope to?”

“Oh, we’re not married yet,” Con says, and the room explodes for real, everyone shouting at once.

Shiv actually looks at the girl, catches a hint of malicious glee in her eye. Willa had been an unremarkable human, one of the many women Shiv drank from to spite her brothers. Or father. There had been many a yelling match over when Shiv would be allowed to turn. Bullshit about feeling maternal once she was old enough and consequences, as if her brothers weren’t also being sterilized. The point, is Willa wasn’t memorable back then. 

Now though. Her nails are filed to sharp tips, and fuck, murder must look good on her. Blood dripping down her chin, across her slender throat. Matching her lipstick, cliché, but damn it’d look delicious. 

Shiv wants, her feet moving without permission, lips muttering something about girltalk, as she whisks Willa away to a room upstairs. 

“Took you long enough,” Willa says, hand running across the long side-table as she walks around the room. God, she’s still so new to fortune, can’t help the clear want in her fingertips. “I remember what you did to me.” 

Shiv cocks her head, surprised. Turning doesn’t usually bring about memories, must be because of how young Willa is. 

“And?” 

Willa smirks, circling back to the door and locking it. “I like money, I like orgasms. Con is only equipped to provide one, you on the other hand…” 

It’s a pathetic attempt at seduction. (Still works.)

Shiv steps forward, pressing Willa against the door and crushing their lips together. Willa moans, fake as hell, but it still sounds hot, she’s a better actress than she ever gave her credit for. Shoving her hand down Willa’s jeans, there’s a pop as the button snaps off, and Shiv strokes her middle finger up, pressing against her clit. 

“O-oh yes, right there.” 

Shiv nips at her earlobe, tempted to rip it off. “Louder. Or I stop.” 

Willa hesitates, clearly weighing the pros and cons, and that won’t do at all. With a sigh, Shiv gets down on her knees. It isn’t a power thing- there’s no way for Willa to turn this around, if there was, her finger wouldn’t be up her cunt. It’s the optics, and Shiv’s been in the game too long to ignore them. 

She tears the jeans down, they’re already broken after all. 

“Slut,” she declares at Willa’s lack of underwear, and the girl rolls her eyes. It must seem so plebeian to her, compared with what else she’s sold of herself. 

Shiv adds another finger, looking up at her. Her blouse screams new money, her brother’s so useless. The bra is something trashy- from Frederick’s or Victoria’s- cheap textured lace that’s vaguely visible through the shirt. At this angle she could be an amateur cam girl, and Shiv wouldn’t put it past her. It’s a hell of a lot harder to sell a relationship than a tumble on screen. 

“Did they ask you if you wanted kids?” 

“What the fuck?” Willa says, pussy clenching.

Shiv adds another finger, more than halfway to a fist. “Before he turned you,” Shiv says, tucking in her pinkie. “Did Con ask if you wanted to pump any babies out of here?” 

She thrusts extra hard, is rewarded with high pitched keening that definitely carried downstairs. 

“N-no.” 

“Well do you?” 

Willa whimpers, and Shiv slides her thumb in, all her fingertips tucked together. 

“Answer me.” 

“Doesn’t- oh fuck, right there- doesn’t matter.” 

Shiv leans in, warm breath wafting over her pussy as she slowly turns her hand to a fist. “Indulge me.” 

“I don’t know,” Willa whines, slumping against the door. 

Shiv tsks, “Dig,” and she punches up, so much harder than she could on a human, “deeper.” 

Willa shouts, sliding down the door, pussy clenching around her wrist, a rush of wetness dripping down. 

“Tell me,” Shiv demands, spies the glistening in her eyes. 

Willa tries standing up, doesn’t meet her gaze. “I don’t- fuck, I don’t know. I thought maybe, one day if things went bad or I got married.” 

Shiv laughs, rocking her knuckles against her. “Things went bad.” 

And her lips descend, attacking her clit. Shiv delights in the screams and shakes, sucks harder, hard enough that there must be pain involved, but only a masochist would have stayed in the room with her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Willa hisses out, legs shaking as she slams her head back against the door. The wood creaks, and Shiv smirks against her, baby vamp. 

She bites, hard enough to taste stale blood, and Willa comes, rhythmically clutching her fist. Shiv decides to play benevolent, loosening her hand, and gently fucking her through the aftershocks. 

“Good girl,” she says, feels her shiver. 

Pulling her hand out, Shiv is pleased by her fluttering hole, clenching around nothingness and already missing her. She stands up, and Willa is looking dazed, all her weight against the door, bottom half naked and a glazed expression on her face. 

“Don’t tell me that was your first orgasm,” Shiv mocks, wiping her fingers over Willa’s lips. 

Her nose crinkles up, though she otherwise ignores them. “No. It’s just been a while.” 

“No shit.” 

“You’re such a friggen’ bitch.” 

It’s true, but she doesn’t like her tone. She takes a step back, looking at the debauched girl more critically. It’s almost a shame Con turned her- a snapped neck and drained form would look good on her. (‘Course, without any of her newfound immortal steel, Shiv wouldn’t give a fuck. Unless Con did something monumentally obnoxious.)

Shiv takes the jeans off the ground, wiping her hands on them and balling them up. “For that, I’m keeping these.” 

Willa blinks at her, slow and stupid. Doe-like but dumber, cow-like really. “I need-” 

“No,” Shiv interrupts. “You can go make sloppy second amends to my brother, or you can go to my place without burning yourself. I’ll be home after work and we can figure out an arrangement.” 

Shiv slides past her, leaving the door open and honestly expects the girl to go to Con. He’s a weak man, overhearing her getting fucked by his sister isn’t a hard stop, and they both know that. It’d only take a few tears about how mean and strong Shiv is, Roman would make some asinine comment, and everything would go back to normal. There’s a stable future with Con on the table, and who the fuck knows what with them. It could easily be a week fling before she gets bored and Willa loses her connection with the family forever, or the start of something comically long-lasting.

Willa doesn’t go to him. 

Shiv doesn’t recall a single thing that happened at work, comes home to the most delectable sight. 

Tom is seated on the couch, and how did she forget he was coming home early today- did she? There isn’t a heartbeat in the room, blood spilled all over the off-white leather and Willa’s mouth. 

“Oh sorry,” Willa says, all coy and doesn’t sound the teeniest bit remorseful. “Did you want some?” 

Tom was _hers_. An easy marriage in the cards, and he’d always follow her lead. Didn’t matter when she came home stained with blood or come, loved her easy. Her cheerleader ever since they met.

Shiv rushes up to Willa, crashing their lips together and taking the last taste of him. 

…she isn’t furious. It’s an odd thing to realize. If anyone else had touched him, much less eaten, they’d be dead. But there’s something about this plucky girl she likes. It isn’t a reflection- she isn’t so narcissistic nor so cheap. It's something else. Something she’s going to find out soon, will know all of her secrets. 

Shiv brushes her thumb against Willa’s mouth, and the impertinent brat goes to nip, gets a bop on the nose for that. 

“You killed my fiance. Plan on taking his place?” 

Willa shrugs, glancing down. “It’s an ugly ring. I’d want a new one.” 

She nearly laughs, has always liked an easy girl. Likes this one even more. 

“Deal,” Shiv says, kisses her once more to seal it.


End file.
